


Hale Bloodline

by simplystilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Healing, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Mates, Multi, Twins, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplystilinski/pseuds/simplystilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can say with honesty that at first she never wanted the bite,she wanted to remain human but watching her mate let their cubs pin him to the ground as his eyes bleed red to answer the flash of gold from the future of the Hale bloodline it was the reason she was born</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hale Bloodline

 

 

_**I woke up one morning thinking about wolves and realized that wolf packs function as families.** _

_**Everyone has a role, and if you act within the parameters of your role,** _

_**the whole pack succeeds, and when that falls apart, so does the pack. ~Jodi Picoult** _

* * *

_**  
**_

Having Derek give her the bite is the best thing Stiles has ever agreed to so she cries when the test pops up with the word pregnant she openly sobs with huge tears rolling down her face. Its Cora who kicks the bathroom door open in fear only to find her brother's mate smiling and crying staring at the pregancy test. Together they sit on the floor of the bathroom attached to her and Derek's master suite talking about the new lives for the Hale bloodline the bloodline she was told she'd never beable to give Derek a family because of she couldn't get pregnant.

  
When Derek arrives home he finds his mate and his sister wrapped around each other on the couples California king,the test still clutched in her left hand.He crawls into the bed pulling Stiles to him,Cora takes this as her cue to leave as the two begin to kiss.

  
 _"Deaton,we've got to check this out with him"_ Derek whispers as he places kisses all over his mates face moving to her stomach letting out a soft growl of the word" _Mine_ "

  
The next morning when Doc. Deaton confirms the pregnancy plus adds the news that Stiles is carrying twins.She was giving Derek another Alpha to pass the pack down too.Derek smiles then full on laughs.The pack begins to work together taking care of Stiles and each other. Scott finally sees the danger that Allison and Chris could still cause his pack,the Hale pack when Allison hears of the babies and tries to run Stiles over.Scott is so pissed that he helps keep Allison distracted for Lydia to kick her ass. Allison is arrested with a broken nose but Stiles has the charges dropped when Chris offers to scoop up his daughter moving his family back to France..They were gone that same night.

  
The pack enjoyed watching Stiles' bake the buns in her oven as Boyd puts its  . Stiles barely had any morning sickness,she believes its because she is a wolf now.She had loads of cravings from fruit to rare steaks. Stiles also cried alot she even cried in the middle of the supermarket while shopping with Lydia when she was craving apples and they were sold out of the _"right kind of apples"._ But,her pack adores her so they each went looking for said apples.Isaac is forever her favorite because he never failed to find whatever she craved.When she asked Isaac why he simply smiles then bends over to kiss her belly" _Cause me and my siblings know we've got a kick ass mama who would do anything for us._ "

  
She had terrible dreams in her third trimester, mainly about Baby Snatchers. She never said what they looked like because she never saw them but they were in all her dreams and every time they were hunting her in order to take her babies away. It was summer so Stiles was sleeping with the windows open. The new Hale Manor the entire pack were living in had the bedrooms on the second and third floors the third in which Isaac slept, unknown to Stiles, Danny was picking him and Lydia up one night to drive them to the airport to pick up Jackson. He had knocked on the Isaac door and gotten no answer so he decided to knock on Lydia's bedroom door, only he got the doors muddled up and he knocked on Stiles and Derek's bedroom door instead. Stiles was dreaming about the Snatchers because she jumped out of bed, screamed at Derek " _The baby snatchers are here!!"_ and went into full on hysterics. It took Derek twenty minutes and a trip to the front door to say hi to Danny to reassure her. Sometimes she has Boyd check around the house if Derek isn't home _._ Stiles still hasn't lived it down.

 

_Boyd never complains just checks the grounds to soothe his Alphas mate it makes Boyd feel needed and loved._

By the middle summer and it was very hot and Stiles spent a lot of the last months of her pregnancy stripped to her underwear, laying on the sofa with a fan running directly in front of her (and the blinds closed obviously)and the ac cranked high. 

One very boring afternoon the doorbell rang and in her rush of excitement to answer it she forgot her robe and that she was just in a bra and panties. At least they were a matching set. Needless to say Mr.Perkins the mailman got an up close moment with her tits.

Stiles had extra scans in her pregnancy because ,duh, twin werebabies. When she went for the final scan at 35 weeks ,the nurse helping Deaton do the scan was trying to get a good look at both her sons, but she was so big that point that she was having to move the scanner around a lot of she was trying to prod them a little to make the babies move where she needed them to be. She pressed a little too hard near the top of Stiles' bump and it hurt causing Stiles to yell out.Erica had the lady by the throat the poor nurses feet swaying off the ground. That nurse couldn't get out of that room fast enough she never helped the pack again.

  
_Erica Reyes aka Catwoman is such a badass._

  
Jackson is the wolf that takes the wolfsbane bullets trying to protect her when he and Stiles were doing some shopping.The two hunters just called out her name and as Stiles turns the shots are fired Jackson shifts pushing her out of the way the bullets enter his right side and leg. It takes nearly a week for Jackson to heal but he is there when Stiles takes the hunters own guns shooting them both in the head. 

_You dont understand that messing with one of them gets you the wrath of the rest of them_

  
When Stiles goes into labour less then a month later she has back labour and lots of pressure in her lady parts. At one point Scott asked for the hundreth time _"If her lady bits are going to turn inside out?_ ".

Stiles ever so classy. Mind you, she answered straight away with a smirk and told me " _It might_ ".

  
_Scott fainted dead way._

  
On July 31st Stiles gave birth to twin boys Chasen Luca and Declan Jax Hale both weighing in at just over eight pounds apiece.Derek cries so does the entire pack.Derek cuddles his sons thanking Stiles over and over for giving him a family.Jackson holds his godsons telling them how loved they are ,how important the little guys were to him.

  
And as always babies grow,Chasen Luca the oldest twin has recently started walking, he can take around seven or eight steps before he falls over. Right before he does fall he stops, looks at his Alpha, and says " _uh oh_ " ... then he keels over. It's like a built in warning system. His Daddy/Alpha pretends to try and catch him only to miss causing both himself and Chasen to laugh .

_Stiles loves hearing Derek Hale's laugh._

Declan Jace ,Derek's mini me's favorite word is " _Lydia_ " (which he pronounces " _lee-dee_ ") and because it's new to him he likes to use it. A lot. He shouts it at every person he sees, whether she/he/they are Lydia or not. He also shouts " _hi_ " as much as possible. It takes them forever to go anywhere because whenever he does this most people will stop to say hi back to him.

_Jackson likes to pretend to be mad but he can't blame his godsons for loving perfection like Lydia besides Chasen and Declan are his  partners in crime .This two join end  mess with Uncle Scotty_

Both Chasen and Declan are such funny little things and so cheeky. Scott will be talking to them and saying things like _"Cubbies look at Uncle Scott_ " and they will deliberately look in the opposite direction. Scott can turn them round or move them towards him and they just turn in the opposite direction, the entire time having a huge smile on their faces.but,if Uncle Isaac is anywhere around them it never fails for him to have arms full of twin Hale werebabies.

  
Stiles can say with honesty that at first she never wanted the bite,she wanted to remain human but watching her mate let their cubs pin him to the ground as his eyes bleed red to answer the flash of gold from the future of the Hale bloodline it was the reason she was born to love Derek and his broken heart to help him heal.


End file.
